


Call Out My Name

by Misty1886



Series: Help Me Out Series [8]
Category: TharnType the Series (TV)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, So is Tharn, Types an idiot, in the past though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:08:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24739786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misty1886/pseuds/Misty1886
Summary: Based on the song with the same name by The WeekendAll Tharn wants is to hear Type say his name.
Relationships: Tharn Thara Kirigun/Type Thiwat Phawattakun
Series: Help Me Out Series [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629505
Kudos: 103





	Call Out My Name

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jocelyn_quinn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jocelyn_quinn/gifts).



> Hello! Sorry for the long wait, I'm so behind on all writing! I'm trying to catch up, but work keep asking me to pick up overtime and it's hard to juggle everything. I am trying though! 
> 
> I hope this is okay, I like the way it turned out. Hope you all enjoy!

_So call out my name (call out my name)_

_Call out my name when I kiss you so gently_

_I want you to stay (want you to stay)_

_I want you to stay, even though you don't want me_

Type never said his name. Not once. Not when he'd first laid him down across their beds and certainly not any times after. 

It hurt.

It hurt Tharn so much. Was it really too much to ask, just for Type to say his name?

Tharn had thought since sex was a regular thing between them, Type would have the decency to call out his name in pleasure. But apparently not. Type bites his lip to keep the noises at bay, and as hot as that image is, Tharn would love to hear his name tumble from those plush lips.

In hindsight, Tharn thinks maybe he should have expected this. Type had made it perfectly clear that they weren't in a relationship (oh so clear). To Type, what they had was purely sex. He did say they were sex friends after all.

That stung. Take away the sex and they were friends. They get on pretty well now Tharn thinks. But when they have sex, Tharn might as well be a stranger.

Like now, Type's bottom lip was trapped between his teeth as his climax hit and his back arched in pleasure.

And Tharn was waiting; waiting for his name to fall from Type's lips. But it never did. The disappointment he felt was almost enough to override the pleasure coursing through his veins. 

Almost.

"Get off me, you're heavy." Type said, weakly hitting Tharn's shoulder.

Tharn snorted, but lifted himself off of Type and rolled to the side.

"Ow, I ache. Shit, Tharn. You went too hard again." Type whined.

"Oh, so you do know my name." Tharn couldn't help but say.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Type asked, pushing himself up onto his elbows. 

Tharn should really keep his mouth shut. He should be grateful with what he has. He's lucky to have anything at all with Type. He really shouldn't ruin it. But Tharn couldn't stop now. This had been eating at him far too much.

"You're quite capable of saying my name before and after I fuck you -"

(Tharn ignored the wince on Type's face at his choice of words)

"-but never during. Is it that bad for you that you need to try and forget who you're sleeping with?"

Type opened and closed his mouth a few times. He didn't have an answer. Just like Tharn thought.

"It's not... I... I'm not gay." Type finally managed to say.

Tharn saw red. He was normally a passive guy. He didn't like to fight, especially with Type. But that was one step too far. 

"So what? You think by not saying my name, you can forget that it's a man giving you pleasure? A man that makes you moan? No woman can _ever_ make you feel like I do. Remember that." 

Tharn rolled off the bed, grabbed his boxers and headed for the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

Type flopped back down on the bed. How did a night of pleasure turn into this? Why was Tharn so hung up on Type saying his name during sex? Was it that important?

Deep down, Type knew the answer was yes, it was important. Especially to Tharn. Tharn was a romantic at heart. And Type was scared. Scared to let Tharn in. What would that mean for him?

He'd be labelled as the one thing he'd sworn he hated for so long.

Type squeezed his eyes shut and tried to ignore the sting behind them. He heard the shower turn off and decided it was best to act as if he was asleep. He didn't think he could deal with Tharn right now. He needed time to think. Or to forger. He didn't know which.

Tharn opened the bathroom door, a cloud of steam behind him, and looked over to where his and Type's beds were pushed together. Type was curled up on one side. He appeared to be asleep, but Tharn knew otherwise. He'd shared a room with Type long enough to know when he was feigning sleep.

"I know you're not asleep."

No reply.

Tharn sighed. He expected as much.

"I can't keep doing this Type. I thought I could, but I can't. As much as it hurts, we need to end this."

That got Type's attention. 

"What do you mean `end this`?" Type asked rolling over to face Tharn.

(If Tharn revelled in the hiss Type let out, that's his business). 

"You're happy to sleep with me, but not to say my name? I'm tired of feeling like a whore." 

"You don't get to say shit like that! You don't understand!"

Tharn was shocked by Type's outburst. Before he could say anything else, Type continued.

"You try acknowledging that the person making you feel good is a man when you were molested by one when you were a kid! You try to deal with being treated so gently by a man during sex, when all you know is the fear of being roughed up."

"Type I-"

"You try having men look at you like they want in your pants but all you can think of is if they are going to be like _him._ Try that and then tell me it's easy to call out another man's name."

Tharn felt a lump grow in this throat and his chest squeezed painfully. He'd never even considered it. 

Fuck. He was an arsehole wasn't he? How could he not have considered that?

Type was shaking and his breathing had sped up since he'd stopped talking. Tharn snapped out of his internal scolding and crawled onto the bed, pulling Type into his arms.

Type put up a feeble struggle before letting himself relax in Tharn's hold.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Tharn whispered over and over into Type's ear.

"I was scared. I could feel myself falling and I didn't know how to deal with it. I thought if I tried to forget it was you, it would make it easier."

"Wait, you're falling for me?"

Of course Tharn would only hear that part.

"Arsehole Tharn." Type huffed. "You're not like anyone else I've ever met. It was hard not to fall for you."

Type's cheeks had taken on a pink hue. Tharn found it adorable. 

"It was hard to keep myself from saying your name you know?" Type said.

"It didn't look like it."

"Well, it was!" Type snapped. 

"Easy tiger." Tharn soothed.

"You don't have to worry about it now." 

Tharn's face lit up.

"Does that mean what I think it means?" 

"I'llsayyournamewhenwehavesex."

"What was that baby?" Tharn teased.

"Not your baby!"

"You are my baby. Now, what did you say?"

Type flushed to the tips of his ears.

"I'll say your name when we have sex."

Tharn's smile made Type's heart ache in the best way.

Tharn lent down and peppered kisses all over Type's face, much to Type's chagrin. 

"Stop it! Tharn!" Type tried to squirm away, but Tharn's hold was too strong.

"Never. You're mine now."

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn't bring myself to write an actual sex scene, sorry guys!   
> Thanks for reading anyway. 
> 
> Come say hi to me on twitter if you like @cherryrose619


End file.
